


Skating Misery

by Elfic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Coma, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hospitals, Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Are Best Friends, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Skating, M/M, Major Character Injury, Medical, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfic/pseuds/Elfic
Summary: After Donghyuck suffers an accident that plunges him into a coma, how will his loved ones react during this period?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Skating Misery

When Jaehyun walks into the hospital room, he is a little surprised to see that it doesn't look much like a real hospital room.

In front of him, he sees Mark leaning with his arms folded against the bay window that runs the length of the wall. Their eyes quickly cross before Mark interrupts the exchange by looking outside.  
He hasn't changed, he thinks.

The newcomer turns his head to the left and finally sees the reason for his visit. 

Lying on a hospital bed, with sheets far too silky, is Donghyuck. He is lying with a peaceful look on his face. An oxygen mask obstructs the lower part of his face which is connected to the machines at his side.

It's hard for Jaehyun to see Donghyuck like this, when Jaehyun was nineteen and the youngest was eighteen, they dated, only for five months, but it was still a happy relationship even though in the end both of them realized that they were better as friends and much less close than before. Jaehyun cherishes him just as much.

He recognizes Donghyuck's mother sitting next to him by drawing simple shapes on her son's forearm, she turns around and stands up to take Jaehyun in her arms.

"Oh Jaehyun, it's so nice to come to see Donghyuck!"  
"That's normal Ms. Lee, he's still my friend first and foremost." Jaehyun scratches the back of his head before he holds the bouquet of flowers in his hand out to the woman. "I brought this, I don't really know where to put it..."

Donghyuck's mother picks up the bouquet before putting it in the vase on the bedside table next to the bed replacing the faded flowers. Jaehyun follows her and stops at the back of the bed at Donghyuck's feet and puts his hands on the bar.

"His condition is improving a lot, the doctor says that talking to him can be beneficial so I try my best to tell him what I do every day even if it's not necessarily interesting". The woman laughs slightly. "Donghyuck would tell me in person that it's boring, stop talking mom."

She mimics her son's voice making Jaehyun laugh, he's happy to see that despite the events, the mother remains strong to the max.

The young man's gaze lingers on her ex-boyfriend and holds a sob, he blinks to prevent a tear from flowing. See Donghyuck thus, the young man always energetic, ready to make his entourage laugh, full of sarcasm but above all a prince of figure skating, so vulnerable is difficult.  
It is at this moment that Jaehyun remembers his moments with him.  
The time when they skipped class to go to the older guy's house or the time when he and Donghyuck spent a whole day at the amusement park.

Jaehyun shakes his head slightly and apologizes to the young man's mother for lying about going to field hockey practice. He greets her and walks to the door. Before going out he nods his head to Mark who does the same in return. 

\---

"Do you want something? I'm going to the cafeteria" suggests Mark, taking his wallet from his jacket. "Coffee for everyone?"

Everyone agrees. Jaemin accompanies Mark leaving Renjun and Jeno in the room. Renjun puts his coat on the sofa next to the bay window and comes out of a small plastic bag, a teddy bear.  
He walks to the bed with a limp followed by Jeno, puts the teddy bear on the shelf against the wall above the bed, and ends up sitting on one of the armchairs next to the bed where Donghyuck is to take his hand in his. Jeno puts his hands on the shoulders of the little one.

"Hi Hyuck, it's Renjun. It's been a long time, hasn't it? I didn't really feel like coming, so the boys came without me." Renjun puts his hand through the young boy's bangs. "With Mark's help, they convinced me to come, I should have come much earlier, I'm sorry..."

Jeno strokes Renjun's shoulders with his thumbs and speaks in turn.

"If you knew Donghyuck, he was just doing what he wanted, with Jaemin we had to shake him many times to make him realize that it's not his fault..."

Renjun feels a lump in his stomach forming and his stomach contracts before breaking into tears, Jeno stoops forward to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's frail body.

A few minutes pass in silence, only sobs and sniffles are heard.

"I can't skate yet because of my ankle, but the doctor said it's going to be soon just a few more days..." Says Renjun as he runs his fingers over his splint.

"Taeyong came to see me at the apartment, he was with your brother. We talked about my ankle, and about you of course." Renjun decided to tell about the little visit he got from his coach. "But also about the RoadStar II, they want me to participate in it instead of you... I wasn't really sure, but your brother assured me it would be the best thing to do."  
Renjun hopes that by then the youngest will be awake and able to watch him participate.

\---

Mark puts Donghyuck's administration papers in a pocket that he then slips into his bag. He runs his hand back through his hair and lets out a long sigh. He sinks into the chair and turns his gaze to Donghyuck, still unconscious.

The doctor stopped by a short while ago to talk to Donghyuck's mother and Mark and then left, followed by the woman leaving Mark alone with Donghyuck and a lot of paperwork.

Mark rummages through his bag and pulls out a small box covered in red velvet. He opens it and admires the jewel inside, the engagement ring with which he wanted to propose to Donghyuck.

Mark had already planned for this long before the accident. He was to propose in a week now, after the Donghyuck competition.

He put the whole thing back in his backpack and sat down next to Donghyuck.  
Mark smoothes the blanket over the younger one and his hand and puts a kiss on his knuckles.

"When are you going to wake up Hyuckie...? I miss you, you know." Mark keeps his eyes on his boyfriend's face. "I should have been there." Mark frowns "At that practice, I could have saved you but obviously my dad went off the deep end again and I had to go and fucking get him!"

Mark's right foot bounces off the floor non-stop. "If none of this had happened, I could have been there to save you. I would have protected you and Renjun. He can skate but he's in so much pain that he doesn't even know if he'll be able to compete in the final. Fucking scaffolding..."

Mark can feel the tears coming up in his eyes.

"Mark...?"

The caller raises his head at the understanding of his first name and discovers Donghyuck's big brother at the entrance to the room. At the sight, the tears fall even more beautifully, and Mark crouches down on himself.  
Johnny quickly takes off his coat, puts it on the couch, and runs towards Mark to take him in his arms.

"It's going to be okay Mark, he's going to wake up soon, the doctors are optimistic."

Johnny retrieves the box of tissues from the shelf and puts it on the edge of the bed.

"Mark, please look at me." Mark does as requested and uses his sleeves to wipe his cheeks before being stopped by Johnny who gives him a tissue instead.

"Remember what you told me when Taeyong went away for a month for a competition and I was filled with doubt?"

Mark nods his head gently and mishandled the handkerchief in his hands before answering.

"Never give up hope, storms make people stronger and never last forever."

Johnny smiles and puts his hand on the youngest's knee and gently squeezes the handkerchief to comfort him.

"Exactly, with everything he's been through, you come out of it stronger. More ambitious. Donghyuck is going to wake up and he will be stronger after he's done all that. Trust me, it's only a matter of time Mark. Trust Donghyuck."

Johnny says his last sentence as he looks at his little brother, Mark does the same.

\---

Mark slams the door of his car as he comes out of that back door before picking up his phone ringing, he continues on his way to his apartment while picking up the call from Johnny.

"Hey Johnny"  
"Mark? Where are you now?"  
"I'm on my way home from work. Why?"  
"Mark."

Mark gets his keys out of the house before suddenly dropping them when he hears Johnny's last sentence on the other end of the phone.

"He's awake, Donghyuck's awake."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an english speaker so don't jump on me if you see faults, thank you for reading I hope you liked it! <3  
> 


End file.
